kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyborg Soldier
Half man, half machine, Cyborgs are the few people who willingly undergo cybernetic augmentation. They serve as durable assault units that can easily take out vehicles with their particle weapons. History There are two types of people who chose to become Cyborg Soldiers: those who believed the cybernetic augmentations would increase their odds of survival, and those who had already fought their fated enemy and lost, but, even when heavily injured, refused to give up the fight. They were not seen during either the Civil War nor the Conquest, believe it or not. However, there were quite a few soldiers who could no longer fight because of the limbs they lost in battle. An ErrorLandian science division desperately tried to see what they could do for these men, as they still wanted to fight for their empire. A scientist named Francis Derrickson began developing prototype prosthetics that could be controlled by the mind. Much to his suprise, they worked very nicely, and with a bit more tweaking, they functioned as if their real limbs were never blown off in battle. Once these people mastered control over their prosthetic limb(s), they were trained in the use of experimental particle weapons. They carried backpacks that supply power for both their weapon and cybernetic limbs, and could even discharge EMP blasts at will. They deactivate their limbs and weapon, but only for a time. If their legs were augmented, they cannot run away, and if their arm(s) were augmented, they could not fire their weapons. Cyborg Soldiers are respected for their dedication to their service to ErrorLandia, and additionally for the fact that if someone started a drunken brawl with one of them, it probably wouldn’t end well. Usage BEWARE OF RNG. Cyborg Soldiers are notorious for their augmented limbs being very inconsistent. Sometimes their legs are augmented, sometimes one of their arms are augmented, sometimes both of their arms, and sometimes all of their limbs are augmented. Only their limbs are augmented, rarely anything else, (so machines don’t become self aware and kill us all) and if they don’t have cybernetic limbs, they couldn’t really be considered “cyborgs”. Aside from the dice rolling mechanic, Cyborg Soldiers are very reliable in what they do. Their particle beams can attack buildings, vehicles, and aircraft. However, their weapons are not as effective against aircraft as Rocket Soldiers are, so you should be sending them with Rocket Soldiers and Flyswatters if you want a good anti-air squadron. As far as their sidearm goes, they carry a minaturized Model 1887 shotgun that can kill a soldier up close, but its effectiveness decreases with range. Trivia * The miniaturized Model 1887 is a reference to Arnold Schwarzenegger’s Terminator, where it was twirled around with one hand, but it doesn’t end there. If you look closely, the soldier actually uses it just like in this scene from one of the Terminator movies. * Conceptually, they are similar to the Enlightened. * The weapon they carry resembles a Laser Rifle from Fallout. * In general, their armor resembles that of an Overwatch Elite from Half Life 2. Quotes When created * Now’s when I get my revenge! * Cyborg augmented and ready! * Cyborg fully charged! * Thanks for the second chance! When selected * Of flesh and metal! * Your bidding? * Particle beam ready! * I am yours to command! * They forgot about the rest of me... * Ready! Annoyed (repeatedly selected) * They told me I couldn’t go back to fighting and to read my injury list; I said ‘Well I can’t read!’ * [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FWBUl7oT9sA I farted in Death’s direction]. He won’t forget about that! * Side effects may include memory loss, paralysis, pain in the lower body, headaches, etc. Cybernetics are not for everyone. Consult your doctor before enlisting. * We get it, we say cool stuff when you tap on us. * Let’s get moving before I rust up again. When ordered to move * Affirmative! * Do I look intimidating enough? * Cruisin’ for a bruisin’! * Going! * Our journey continues! * Walking... Garrison structure * Consider it already ours! * That’s the place? Looks funny... * Shelter from the rain! * At last, someplace quiet... Using EMP Blast * Time to spread the joy! * Hitting the switch! * I said, freeze! * Welcome to the stone age! When ordered to attack * Hasta la Vista, baby! * I’ll do it! * The future begins now! * Embrace our light! * Resistance is futile! * Let’s see how they like my new tech! In combat * Leave some for me, guys! * He’s mine! * Bow before your robot overlords! * Clean up this mess! * Tough crowd! * ...Was it something I said? * For ErrorLandia! Retreating * They don’t deserve the rest of me! * Fall back! * You’re sending help, I trust?! * GET TO THE CHOPPA!! Category:Infantry Category:Elite Infantry Category:Empire of ErrorLandia